lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate (Searingjet)
Year 3 is a year in LEGO Dimensions. It lasts from september 2017 to may 2018. Franchises *Avatar *ALF *Battlestar Galactica *Bedtime for Bonzo *Bee Movie *Bill & Ted *Blade Runner *Disney *Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Futurama *Home Alone *Indiana Jones *Jaws *Labyrinth *Lazytown *LEGO Classic *Looney Tunes *Magnum P.I *Marvel Comics *M*A*S*H *Men in Black *Metaworld *Minecraft *Mystery Men *Nexo Knights *Overwatch *Pirates of the Caribbean *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World *Scribblenauts *Shrek *Spaceballs *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Trek *Star Wars *Star Wars:The Last Jedi *Steven Universe *Super Mario *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Angry Birds Movie *The Fairly OddParents *The Last Airbender *The LEGO Star Wars Movie *The Hunger Games *The Matrix *The Maze Runner *The Nutshack *The X-Files *Top Gun *Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory *Yellow Submarine *YouTubers Easter Egg Franchises *The Apprentice *Schindler's List *Five Nights at Freddy's *Undertale *Rango *Team Fortress 2 New Abilities *Spider-Sense - Exclusive to Spider-Man *Fusion - Exclusive to all Steven Universe characters. *The Force - Exclusive to Luke, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Lone Starr and Dark Helmet. *Duel Challenge - Exclusive to Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. *Symbiote Transform - Exclusive to Spider-Man and Scott Pilgrim. *Retirement - Exclusive to Rick Deckard. *Resistance Terminals - Exclusive to Rey and Chewbaca. *Astromech Terminals - Exclusive to R2-D2. *Droid Terminals - Exclusive to C-3PO. *Cold Protection - Exclusive to Iron Man, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Chewbaca, C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8 *Shield Slots - Exclusive to Captain America. *First Order Terminals - Exclusive to Finn and Kylo Ren. *Mine- Exclusive to Steve. *Ultimate Transform - Exclusive to Clay. *Agility *Dark Magic Characters Physical Playable Characters In-Game Playable Characters Vehicles Levels Story Levels Level Pack Levels Cast Avatar *Sam Worthington - Jake Sully ALF *Paul Fusco - ALF *Max Wright - Willie Tanner *Anne Schedeen - Kate Tanner *Andrea Elson - Lynn Tanner *Benji Gregory - Brian Tanner Battlestar Galactica *Richard Zatch - Captain Apollo *Lorne Greene - Commander Adama (Archive Audio) Bedtime for Bonzo *Ronald Reagan - Peter Boyd (Archive Audio) *Peggy - Bonzo (Archive Audio) Bee Movie *Jerry Seinfeld - Barry B. Benson Bill & Ted *Alex Winter - Bill S. Preston *Keanu Reeves - Ted Logan Blade Runner *Harrison Ford - Rick Deckard Disney *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Matthew Broderick - Ferris Bueller Futurama *Billy West - Phillip J. Fry Home Alone *Maculay Culkin - Kevin McCallister *Donald Trump - Himself (Archive Audio) Indiana Jones *Harrison Ford - Indiana Jones Jaws *Roy Scheider - Martin Brody (Archive Audio) Labyrinth *David Bowie - Jareth (Archive Audio) *Jennifer Connelly - Sarah Williams (Archive Audio) Lazytown *Stefan Karl Stefansson - Robbie Rotten LEGO Classic *Ryan McPartlin - Clutch Powers *Gary Oldman - Ogel *Harrison Ford - Johnny Thunder Marvel Comics *Tom Holland - Spider-Man *Robert Downey Jr. - Iron Man *Chris Evans - Captain America *Mike Ruffalo - Hulk *Chris Hemsworth - Thor Men In Black *Tommy Lee Jones - Agent K *Will Smith - Agent J Nexo Knights *Giles Panton - Clay Moorington Pirates of the Caribbean *Johnny Depp - Jack Sparrow *Orlando Bloom - Will Turner Scott Pilgrim vs. The World *Michael Cera - Scott Pilgrim Spaceballs *Bill Pullman - Lone Starr (Archive Audio) *Rick Moranis - Dark Helmet (Archive Audio) Star Trek *William Shatner - James T. Kirk (Archive Audio) *Leonard Nimoy - Spock (Archive Audio) Star Wars *Mark Hamil - Luke Skywalker *Harrison Ford - Han Solo *James Earl Jones - Darth Vader (Archive Audio) Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Daisy Ridley - Rey *John Boyega - Finn (The Last Jedi) *Mark Hamil - Luke Skywalker (The Last Jedi) *Oscar Issac - Poe Dameron *Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Ben Burtt - R2-D2 *Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa (Archive Audio) *Adam Diver - Kylo Ren Steven Universe *Zach Callison - Steven Universe Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Seth Green - Leonardo *Sean Astin - Raphael *Greg Cipes - Michelangelo *Rob Paulson - Donatello *Hoon Lee - Master Splinter *Kevin Michael Richardson - Shredder The Hunger Games *Jennifer Lawrence - Katniss Everdeen The Maze Runner *Dylan O'Brien - Thomas The Nutshack *Ramon Lopez - Phil Matibag (Archive Audio) *Rex Navarrete - Jack Colero (Archive Audio) *Rex Navarrete - Tito Dick (Archive Audio) *Rhia Abarquez - Chita (Archive Audio) *Jesse Hernandez - Horatio 1.0 (Archive Audio) *NUMP - Himself (Archive Audio) Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory *Gene Wilder - Willy Wonka (Archive Audio) Yellow Submarine *Paul McCartney - Himself *Ringo Starr - Himself *John Lennon - Himself (Archive Audio) *George Harrison - Himself (Archive Audio) *Dick Emery - Jeremy Hillary Boob (Archive Audio) Waves Wave 10 Pirates of the Caribbean Story Pack *Jack Sparrow *Black Pearl *TBA Gateway Build *Pirates of the Caribbean Creation Elements SpongeBob SquarePants Level Pack *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patty Wagon *Reef Blower *SpongeBob SquarePants Level *SpongeBob SquarePants Creation Elements Steven Universe Level Pack *Steven Universe *Lion *Laser Light Cannon *Steven Universe Level *Steven Universe Creation Elements Star Wars Team Pack *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *X-Wing Starfighter *Millennium Falcon *Star Wars Creation Elements Steven Universe Team Pack *Amethyst *Pearl *Pearlbot *Inflatable Raft *Steven Universe Creation Elements 2 Indiana Jones Fun Pack *Indiana Jones *Short Round's Car *Indiana Jones Creation Elements Art Credits *https://ideas.lego.com/projects/64334 *https://www.flickr.com/photos/legohaulic/4602493136/ *https://www.etsy.com/listing/218321228/labyrinth-film-david-bowie-moc-lego *http://drewstertwin.deviantart.com/art/Steven-Universe-Lego-conceptual-fan-art-635693969 *https://www.flickr.com/photos/concore/18053553891 *https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222224562834685086/ *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGtna_zn8ck *http://www.minifigures.com/products/kirk.html *http://www.minifigures.com/products/spock.html *All other minifigures were created by me, The LEGO Group or a competing LEGO-Compatible Toy Manufacturer. Category:Customs by Searingjet Category:Years